La Dévotion , la folie , l'amour
by Walkyrie
Summary: Moana Thorn , Kahjiit et enfant de dragon cherche à trouver sa place en Bordeciel . Son chemin va croiser celui d'un certain bouffon et lui faire vivre la plus belle et tragique des épopées . Voici ma première fanfic skyrim . Attention scène hot soyez prévenus !


Bonjour Bonjour ça y est je me lance ! Après 4 année de jeu sur Skyrim , partie après partie et une totale renaissance sur XBOX one associés aux merveilleux mods !

Voici mon premier one shot ,assez long , sur ce jeu génial avec en cadre principale la confrérie noire , ma kahjiit Moana Thorn et l'adorable Cicéron .

Bonne lecture .

Moana a le pelage blanc tacheté de roux et rayé de noir . De long cheveux rouges écarlates et des yeux émeraudes .

art/Moana-Thorn-650462478

 _La dévotion , la folie , l'amour_

La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés , c'était le hasard de la route . Elle , compagnon au sang de loup garou et lui un étrange bouffon transportant une caisse énorme . Le pauvre Cicéron se démenait pour trouver une solution à son problème de roue cassé , qui inclurait d'épargner cet imbécile de fermier Loreius , celui ci refusant catégoriquement de l'aider .Alors qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe , une voix douce et ronronnante le sortit de ses pensées .

_ Un problème monsieur ?

Levant les yeux , la première chose qui vit fut une crinière rouge incandescente et de beaux yeux verts . Ils appartenaient à une jeune kahjiit qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans . Elle était un peu plus petite que lui et portait une armure de cuir ainsi qu'une grosse hache noire dans le dos. Elle était accompagnée d'un renard des neiges . En fait Moana était en route pour rejoindre Aela , Farkas et Vilkas au tombeau d'Ysgramor afin d'aider l'esprit de Kodlack , hérault des compagnons récemment décédé à trouver le chemin de Sovnguard . Ce vieil homme avait comme un père pour elle . Il avait accueillis et offert une nouvelle vie après qu'elle se fut enfuit d'Helgen suite à l'attaque d'un gigantesque dragon noir qui hantait encore ces cauchemars. C'est à Rivebois qu'elle avait rencontré Zulu un petit renard des neiges aussi perdus qu'elle . Surtout qu'elle venait de découvrir qu'elle était « potentiellement » un enfant de dragon . Elle était perdue et en fait elle cherchait à fuir , pour l'instant , cette idée stupide d'appartenir à l'élite des mortels . Elle voulait juste être libre .En voyant cet étrange personnage aux habits bariolés toutes ces pensées noires semblaient s'être envolées .

_ Ah satanés coup du sort ! Bloqué ici ! Coincé ! Ma mère , ma pauvre mère ! Immobile … Pauvre Cicéron est coincé c'est évident non ? Je transportais ma chère mère adorés … Enfin pas elle , son cadavre … Elle n'est plus …

_ Ah mes condoléances …

_ Je conduis mère à sa nouvelle demeure , une nouvelle crypte . Mais … Ah fichus roue ! Elle s'est cassée ! Vous voyez ?

Moana examina la roue et compris le désappointement de l'impérial .

_ Je n'ai pas d'outils pour réparer ceci mais si je peux aider en quoi que ce soit …

Le bouffon se mit à danser avec énergie .

_ Oh oui oui ! Vous pouvez en effet aider pauvre Cicéron .Allez à la ferme de Loreius et parlez lui . Essayez de le convaincre de réparer ma roue . Cependant je doute qu'il accepte .

_ Oh cela m'étonnerais beaucoup c'est un homme un peu méfiant mais bon . Je l'ai débarrassé de bandits la semaine dernière . Attendez moi ici .Déclara la jeune minette . Sur ceux elle grimpa le chemin vers la ferme d'un pied léger . Son pas enjoué fit sourire Cicéro qui imagina cette petite chatte avec sa maigre corpulence se battre contre des bandits.

Finalement Moana n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Loreius d'aider le malheureux .Lorsqu'elle revint annoncer à l'impérial la bonne nouvelle sa surprise et sa joie fut si grande qu'il lui sauta au cou en la remerciant chaleureusement . Moana très peu habituée à ces marques d'affection ne sut comment réagir et ne put refuser l'or que Cicéron lui remit pour la peine . Mais c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle salua le bouffon et qu'elle se remit en route vers le tombeau flanqué de son renard .Cicéron la suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'elle est disparut de à l'horizon et il se surprit lui même à espérer revoir son beau sourire un jour .

Les mois passèrent . Après le début de l'hiver Moana , estimant être devenu suffisamment débrouillarde et forte s'était décider à gravir la Gorge du monde et de se rendre au haut Hrotghar . Les maîtres de la voix furent gentils et patients avec elle . En revanche sa fierté pris du plomb dans l'aile lorsque , accompagnée de Vilkas elle se mit en quête de la corne de leur fondateur Jurgen Parlevent . Mais elle ne trouva dans son tombeau qu'une lettre lui indiquant que la corne lui serait remit à Rivebois . Ça plus le fait que quelque jours auparavant elle avait été capturé par la confrérie noire au beau milieu de la nuit parce que soit disant elle leur avait volé un contrat il y avait de quoi avoir les nerfs en pelote ! Néanmoins l'invitation d'Astrid , le chef de la Confrérie à les rejoindre dans leurs entreprises la titillait et après des heures et des heures de réflexions elle prit sa décision . Elle rapporta la corne aux sages de la montagne après avoir fait connaissance avec Delphine la tavernière froide de Rivebois , termina son apprentissage et se dirigea le cœur battant vers Epervine .

Lorsque Cicéron arriva à la Confrérie sa première surprise fut de voir qu'elle se portait très bien sans oreille noire mais aussi de voir apparaître dans l'ombre de l'escalier d'entrée cette même crinière rouge qui hantait ses rêves depuis quelques temps . La surprise fut tout aussi instantanée pour la kahjiit qui en revoyant le bouffon oublia la fatigue de ses trois premiers contrats .Zulu était avec elle entre ces pattes .

_ Attendez attendez ! Je vous connais … Mais oui ! Sur la route ! Cicéron n'oublie jamais un visage . Surtout si il s'agit d'un si mignon museau ! Ricana-t-il en faisant une élégante révérence . Il vit clairement la jeune féline rougir pour ensuite éclater d'un rire joyeux et cristallin .

_ Je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir Cicéron . Je m'inquiétais de la solidité des réparations . Et donc … Vous êtes aussi un frère noir ? Et votre mère ?

_ Ah oui mais ce n'est pas que la mienne … C'est la notre … La mère de la nuit !

Moana , curieuse de nature et assoiffée d'histoires commença a poser toute sorte de questions sur la confrérie noire , Sithis , la mère de la nuit l'oreille noire et sur Cicéron lui même … S'excusant à chaque fois de son ignorance ou de son indiscrétion mais d'une manière si mignonne que le bouffon sentit son cœur fondre . Ce qui le surprenait car il n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature de s'attacher aussi vite . Leur joyeuse conversation dura jusqu'à que Astrid , ne les coupe en empoignant Moana par l'épaule et en l'instruisant de son premier gros contrat non sans envoyer à Cicéron un regard aussi incisif qu'une lame . Plus tard le gardien reçut l'aide de Vizara et de Nazir pour installer la dame impie convenablement . Lorsqu'ils les remercia le rougeguarde lui grogna qu'il devrait plutôt remercier la nouvelle sœur et ses yeux de biche ce qui fit rire le fou au éclat et aussi le toucha beaucoup . Au début de la soirée la petite kahjiit vint le voir dans sa chambre et se sentit offusquée qu'Astrid l'ait installé dans la pièce la plus reculée et la plus glaciale du sanctuaire . Elle entreprit de l'aider à nettoyer la pièce et à la chauffer le mieux possible .

_ Mais chère sœur … Astrid ne vous a-t-elle pas donné un nouveau contrat ? Demanda-t-il à la fin de l'installation .

_ Markarth est à plus de trois jours de cheval . Il faut que je reprenne des forces et que je me prépare . Après tout c'est mon premier contrat officiel il ne faut pas que je me présente en baillant ou tenant à peine sur mes pattes . Dit-elle en essayant de s'épousseter ce qui la fit éternuer . Cicéron gloussa avant d'éternuer à son tour .

_ Nous sommes tout deux dans un état affreux . Cicéron vous propose un bain . La famille est profondément endormis nous ne serons pas dérangés .

A ces mots Moana devint écarlate et Cicéron la rassura par la promesse de respecter sa pudeur .

Il faut dire que la scène du bain fut plus que comique . Dos à dos de chaque cotés du bassin , ils tentaient de frotter la saletés de leur corps nus tout en essayant de ne pas se retourner . Mais poussée par la curiosité elle regarda par dessus son épaule et resta bouche bée . Elle savait bien que les impériaux avait une belle musculature dont ils étaient fier mais celle de Cicéron dépassaient les fantasmes de n'importe qu'elles femelles peut importe son espèce . Le dos de Cicéron était musclé comme celui d'un mâle alpha kahjiit , blanc comme de la pierre de lune et parsemé de taches de rousseurs . Sincèrement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que des habits de bouffon puissent cacher un tel physique . Lorsqu'elle croisa brièvement le regard d'ambre . Elle eu juste le temps de tourner les talons pour voir dans l'entrebâillement du couloir du haut Babette et Nazir qui riaient dans leur barbes . Sous la panique elle voulut leur faire signe de filer mais perdit son savon et trébucha dans l'eau .

Elle crut qu'elle allait se noyer et se sentit vraiment bête quand deux bras solides la sortirent de l'eau et elle se retrouva piégés contre le torse de l'impérial qui riait comme un enfant .

_ Eh bien sœur vous avez autant d'équilibre qu'un mammouth ! S'exclama-t-il .

Moana se servit de cette réflexion pour se raviser et caché sa gêne occasionnée par le contact de leurs corps nus . Elle se détacha brutalement et l'éclaboussa .

_ Et vous vous savez parler aux femmes ! Ria-t-elle avec ironie .

S'en suivit une bataille d'eau délirante entre les deux compères qui riaient comme des enfants . Depuis leur cachette Nazir et Babette avaient beaucoup de mal à cacher leurs propres fous rires . Cet instant de jeu dura jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid déboule complètement décoiffée et en furie vociférante comme un troll de glace . Elle les gronda comme on gronde des enfants qui faisaient du chahut . Ils sortirent de l'eau penauds se rhabillèrent mais en rejoignant leurs chambres ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et s'écroulèrent de rire .

A partir de cette nuit ils devinrent quasi inséparables . Pendant les deux jours précédant le départ de Moana pour Markarth , Cicéron crut qu'une décennie de bonheur c'était écoulée . Avec la féline il pouvait parler de tout et de rien , se confier , s'ouvrir … Lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son histoire : la fin de ses contrats , la destruction de son ancienne confrérie , son isolement , le bouffon … Il craint un instant sa réaction . Surtout que le maudit rire de ce bouffon ne cessait de lui hurler , de se taire , de se méfier , de la tuer ...Mais la réaction de Moana fut tout autre . Avec des yeux emplis de tendresse et de tristesse elle l'avait entourée de ses bras et l'avait serrée contre sa poitrine avec l'affection d'une mère . Elle lui murmurait des mots réconfortants avec cette voix ronronnante qui l'envoûtait . Peu à peu Cicéron sentit le bouffon s'éloigner , redevenant l'impérial dévoué à la mère de la nuit et à la vie qu'il avait été durant sa jeunesse . Il avait tellement manqué d'amour qu'à nouveau sentir un corps chaud contre le sien fit tombée toute ses barrières .Pour la première fois depuis longtemps , il pleura , s'accrochant à Moana comme à une bouée .

La féline sentit son cœur se fendre . Cet homme l'attendrissait au plus au point , lui rappelant son propre frère cadet qu'elle avait perdu massacré par les Sombrages dans une autre vie .Cicéron était plus âgé qu' elle d'au moins 15 ans mais pour elle il était comme un enfant perdu . Deux jours plus tard elle dût partir pour son contrat . Cicéron eut beaucoup de mal à la laisser partir la dispensant de conseils avisés . En remerciement la minette l'avait gratifié d'un sourire et d'un doux baiser sur la joue avant de partir . Cela chamboula au plus haut point l'impérial qui durant son absence , autre que de s'occuper assidûment de la mère de la nuit et de lui confier ses réflexions sur la recherche d'une oreille noire , parlait sans relâche de Moana insistant beaucoup sur sa beauté , sa gentillesse et sa douceur .Il ne comprenait pas cette nouvelle obsession pour la kahjiit . Il lui suffisait de penser à ses yeux , à son rire ou à ses mains et son cœur s'emballait réveillant en lui une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis des années . Il essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir quand il avait ressentit une telle chaleur dans sa poitrine .

Moana fut de retour une semaine plus tard . Ce double contrat avait été long et fatiguant . Surtout qu'elle avait longtemps hésité avant de tuer la petite Brise Bouclier avant de finalement l'égorger dans son sommeil . Le cœur amère elle se consolait cependant en se disant que la bonne humeur de Cicéron allait soulager sa mélancolie . Mais à peine arrivée Astrid l'accapara et lui exprima son inquiétude vis à vis du bouffon .

_ C'est Cicéron … Depuis qu'il est arrivé son comportement est imprévisible et encore c'est un euphémisme . Je crois qu'il est complètement fou .

_ Il n'est pas si fou que ça Astrid … Il a juste vécut des choses horribles et ça l'a marqué … Dit Moana pour défendre son ami .Mais Astrid s'en fichait ouvertement .Elle lui parla de son isolement et de ces messes basses incessantes dans la chambre de la mère de la nuit . La féline essaya de résonner Astrid mais celle ci lui ordonna d'espionner Cicéron en se cachant dans le cercueil sacré . Moana devint pâle comme un fantôme et protesta le plus poliment possible car elle savait pertinemment que c'est un grand manque de respect mais que surtout Cicéron lui en voudrait à mort si il la découvrait . Malgré ça elle céda au exigences de son chef se disant qu'il valait mieux elle qu'un autre qui pourrait brutaliser la dépouille de la matrone .Elle sentit son cœur se serrer de honte en entrant dans la chambre ,ordonnant à Zulu de rester dans le dortoir .Elle crocheta la serrure et ouvrit le cercueil se retrouvant face au cadavre sacré . Elle déglutit en y entrant et se serrant contre lui .

_ Pardonnez moi mais c'est pour le bien de Cicéron que je fais ça … Murmura-t-elle .

Cicéron ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de Zulu alors qu'il rendait visite à la mère de la nuit. Moana n'eut pas à attendre longtemps .

Elle l'écouta avec tristesse comprenant vite que c'était à la mère de la nuit qu'il parlait . La frustration et le désespoir se lisait dans sa voix et elle eut plus que honte d'entrer dans l'intimité de son cher bouffon .

« _Pauvre Cicéron ...un si modeste serviteur ...Il n'entendra jamais ma voix … Car il n'est pas l'Oreille noire ... »_

La kahjiit faillit hurler de terreur et remercia vite le choc de la laisser muette quand cette voix grinçante s'adressa à elle . Avec effarement elle compris que c'était la Mére de la nuit .Entre temps Cicéron exprimer sa douleur de ne pouvoir défendre la dame impie face à une communauté qui ne l'écoutait pas . Entre la voix de l'impérial et du cadavre Moana crut devenir dingue . La mère de la nuit lui expliqua de prévenir le gardien de son retour par des mots sacrés et de se rendre à Volunruud où l'attendrait un certain Amaund Motierre . Brusquement le cercueil s'ouvrit et elle tomba au pied de son ami qui la surprise passée sentit la rage et la douleur de la trahison lui étreindre le cœur . Le bouffon refit surface et il plaqua la jeune chatte sur le sol en la saisissant à la gorge . Il sortit son poignard d'ébonite et en colla la lame contre ses cotes .

_ Quoi ?! Quelle trahison ! Vandale ! Oser un tel affront!Vous avez profané le cercueil de la mère la nuit ! J'exige des explications ! Hurla-t-il .

Moana eut peur , très peur . Les yeux ambrés de son bouffon n'étaient que folie et il était en train de l'étrangler . Si elle avait eu la possibilités elle aurait crier Fus pour le repousser en espérant ne pas lui faire du mal . Mais Cicéron avait une poigne en acier . Les larmes de douleur lui montèrent et elle leva difficilement une main vers le visage tordu de haine .

_ Ci.. céron … Du calme … C'est moi … Elle m'a parlé … Suffoqua-t-elle .

_ Quoi ?! Dit-il en rapprochant son oreille de ses lèvres .

_ Elle … a dit … m'a dit … « La nuit...renaît ...dans le silence...rom...rompu » ! Articula difficilement Moana qui se sentait partir .

Sous le choc Cicéron se figea . Ces mots il les connaissaient par cœur . C'était les mots exécutoires ! Le signe que la dame impie était de retour ,le signe du renouveau . Fou de joie il relâcha la jeune fille et se mit à danser en scandant sa joie sans se rendre compte qu'il avait manqué de la tuer .

L'air revint dans les poumons de Moana qui se recroquevilla sur elle même toussant et suffoquant. Des larmes de douleur roulèrent sur ses joues et elle se mit à trembler . En entendant un sanglot à peine étouffé , le gardien cessa sa danse et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait . Il se baissa et voulut aider son amie à se relever mais elle eut un mouvement de recul qui lui pinça le cœur douloureusement . C'est à cet instant qu'Astrid déboula dans la pièce avec Zulu qui immédiatement se mit devant sa maîtresse en grognant pour la protéger .

_ Par Sithis cela suffit ! Écartez vous vieux fou ! Hurla le chef .

Alors qu'ils se disputaient Moana caressa le pelage de son renard pour le calmer et se releva difficilement en s'appuyant sur les marches de l'autel .

_ Astrid … C'est vrai … la mère de la nuit m'a parlé … Elle m'a dit d'aller à Volunrrud . Un certain Armaund Motierre … m'y attend … Dit-elle le souffle court pour stopper la dispute .

_ Quoi ?! Vous plaisantez ?! Volunrrud je connais … Mais Armaund Motierre …

_ Dois-je y aller ?

Astrid réfléchit quelque instants puis se rebiffa . Elle refusa catégoriquement prétextant que c'était elle qui donnait les ordres avant de tourner les talons . Sentant ses forces l'abandonner la féline s'écroula à nouveau mais cette fois Cicéron eut le temps de la rattraper dans ces bras .

_ Cicéron est désolé … Cicéron ne voulait pas faire du mal à son amie … pas de mal à l'oreille noire … Gémit-il en berçant la kahjiit . Il ne voulait pas la regarder dans les yeux de peur d'y voir de la haine voir du dégoût . Il était partagé entre la joie de revoir son amie , qu'elle soit l'oreille noire qui l'avait entendu tout ce temps et la crainte de la perdre . Une main douce sur sa joue lui fit baisser les yeux pour croiser un regard émeraude emplis de tendresse . Il sentit à nouveau cette douce chaleur dans sa poitrine .

_ C'est moi qui suis désolée mon ami … Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais je sais ...que si Astrid avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre … Il aurait déranger … la mère de la nuit .. avec moins de délicatesse … J'espère n'avoir pas … été trop irrespectueuse … Pardonnez moi … Si vous plaît ne me détestez pas … Murmura-t-elle en sanglot .

L'impérial crut que son cœur allait exploser . Il devint écarlate et serra avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas celle qui le mettait dans un tel état de confusion et d'euphorie .Il la porta dans chambre et l'allongea dans son lit . Zulu les suivit en trottant et comme si il avait compris le besoin de calme des deux amis se positionna à la porte de la chambre ne laissant entrer que Babette qui leur apporta un repas chaud ainsi qu'une pommade pour la gorge de Moana .

La petite vampire s'attendrit de la dévotion de Cicéron pour son amie et eut de la pitié pour lui .Tout en massant le cou de l'Oreille noire endormie Cicéron finit par réaliser et comprendre d'où venait ce besoin d'être avec elle , ce besoin de la voir sourire , de sentir son parfum et sa chaleur . Il était amoureux . Ça allait au delà de la dévotion d'un gardien pour l'oreille noire , la confrérie ou la dame impie . C'était de l'amour , le vrai , le grand et surtout le cruel amour .

Après s'être remise ,Moana passa les mois suivant entre les contrats de Nazir , les moments libres passés en compagnie de son bouffon et le contrat d'Armaud Motierre qu' Astrid avait finalement accepté . Et qu'elle ne fut leur surprise quand la cible ne fut autre que l'empereur de Tamriel en personne . En toute sincérité Moana n'avait pas envie de l'assassiner . Elle n'avait aucun grief contre lui . Puis de meurtre en meurtre elle se chercha mille raison : Peut-être que changer d'empereur signifierai la fin de la guerre , la chute plus rapide d'Ulfric et de ses maudits sombrages … Et quand elle se sentait mal ou perdu , elle revenait toujours vers Cicéron qui l'accueillait avec son éternel sourire , sa bonne humeur et ses histoires .Dés qu'elle apparaissait dans son champs de vision le rouquin se sentait renaître et profitait de chaque seconde en sa compagnie ayant toujours ce sentiment d'amour qui le torturait et qu'il cachait sous un voile de dévotion et d'amitié .Après tout il était le gardien . Son devoir passait avant ses sentiments et ses désirs . Et qu'est ce qui pouvait lui offrir ? Moana ne méritait pas un fou instable . Il lui fallait un compagnon saint doux et fort .Enfin il y avait le problème de l'âge ! C'était avant tout une gamine même si sa maturité avancée ne faisait aucun doute .Chaque fois qu'elle partait le bouffon et le rire revenaient tapis comme un cauchemar auquel Cicéron tentait de résister à tout prix .Et l'attitude d'Astrid n'était vraiment pas une aide .Et puis il y eut l'incident . Cicéron craqua ne pouvant plus supporter les propos venimeux de la prétendante . Oubliant toute logique , tout contrôle il l'attaqua . Veezara l'argonien s'interposa et il dut s'enfuir non sans avoir blesser le lézard et que l'époux d'Astrid Arnbjorn se lança à sa poursuite . Il courut à perdre haleine à travers les bois fonçant droit vers Aubétoile et vers l'ancien sanctuaire . Le loup garou manqua de le tuer et sans ses talents d'escrimeur il l'aurait probablement fait . Néanmoins il était gravement blessé et se traîna péniblement vers la salle la plus éloignée avant de s'effondrer sur la pierre froide .

Quand Moana rentra de sa dernière chasse et qu'elle apprit ce qui c'était passé son cœur se déchira . Ce fut l'horreur quand Astrid lui ordonna de tuer Cicéron . Elle a supplia de réfléchir , d'essayer de comprendre qu'elle était responsable de cette situation . Ce n'est que quand la nordique évoqua Arnbjorn que Moana décida d'obéir sachant que si elle ne retrouvait pas Cicéron avant le loup garou il réduirai son ami en chair à pâté .Fouiller les journaux intimes de Cicéron fut une torture pour elle et ne fit que renforcer sa tendresse envers l'impérial . Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'extasier sur la beauté de l'étalon Crindombre qu'elle se mit en scelle et partit au galop pour Aubétoile .

Elle trouva Arjnborn devant l'entrée de l'ancien sanctuaire blessé et après s'être informée de la situation l'aida à monter sur le cheval et passa la porte noire . Son cœur se serra de douleur en voyant les traces de sang sur le sol .

Au milieu des rires du bouffon et de la douleur causée par sa blessure Cicéron sentit une présence s'introduire dans le sanctuaire . Son oreille entraînée distingua le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte et un léger parfum de lys des cimes et de miel fut porté à ses narines . Il sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de sa chère Oreille noire . Il maudit Astrid d'être si cruelle et sadique . Il cria à travers le sanctuaire tentant de faire faire demi tour à son amie , l'avertissant derrière un humour noir du danger , priant intérieurement Sithis qu'elle vive . Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi . Mais quand elle apparut à la porte , accompagnée du spectre de Lucien Lachance , il remercia le néant de la voir une dernière fois avant de mourir . Sous la lumière des torches sa chevelure écarlate étincelait comme un grenat pure . Ses yeux d'émeraudes larmoyants firent mal au fou qui dissimila sa douleur derrière une supplication pitoyable .

_ Allons allons Oreille noire … Pourquoi ces larmes ? N'êtes vous pas là pour obéir à Astrid ? Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas ce que mère voudrait … Je suis sûr qu'il vous l'a dit … Ronronna-t-il en désignant le spectre et en effet il a avertit Moana que la mort de Cicéron n'apporterait rien de bon à l'avenir de confrérie . La jeune kahjiit l'écoutait à peine . Elle était blessée au plus profond d'elle même de voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état et qu'il puisse croire qu'elle voulait sa mort .

_ Oh Cicéron … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas attendus … Je vous avez dit d'être patient … De ne pas écouter les remarques d'Astrid … j'aurais plaidé votre cause ! Hurla-t-elle en tombant à genoux et en se mettant à sangloter .Cicéron voulut se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et il tourna de l'œil . Zulu jappa de panique et Moana se précipita sur son ami .

_ Non non … Sithis tu ne me le prendras pas ! Cicéron ! Cicéron revenez!

Elle déchira la tunique de Cicéron et déclencha son sort de soin usant pratiquement toute sa magie a essayer de refermer la plaie béante qu'il avait sur le flanc .Sentant son pouvoir faiblir elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit toute sa réserve de potion de soin Elle en vida au moins 4 sur la blessure de l'impérial avant qu'il n'eut reprit des couleurs et qu'il ne respire normalement . Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et lissa doucement les cheveux roux de son précieux bouffon .

_ Vous avez fait le bon choix … Oreille Noire … Murmura Lucien .

_ Maître Lachance … Pouvez rester auprès de lui jusqu'à son réveil ? Je vais rentrer et dire à Astrid que Cicéron est mort … Quand il se réveillera dites lui de rester caché ou de quitter Bordeciel . Que je lui fait la promesse de prendre soin de la mère de la nuit et que dés que tout sera finit … je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'Astrid accepte le retour des anciennes traditions … Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une solution … Qu'il ne perde pas espoir …

Le fantôme soupira .

_ J'admire votre espoir Oreille Noire mais je doute qu'Astrid accepte . Cependant vous commandez … J'obéis .

_ Merci …

Elle embrassa tendrement le front de son ami et se leva .

De retour à Epervine elle mentit comme prévu .Après avoir prit les directives de la prochaine cible , elle se rendit auprès de la mère de la nuit dans l'espoir qu'elle la rassure sur l'avenir de Cicéron mais la dépouille resta silencieuse . Assise sur un banc elle éclata en sanglot .Les membres de la famille entendirent ses pleurs et ne purent s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Astrid . On ne devrait obliger personne à tuer ses amis même si c'est un assassin .

Tout s'enchaîna très vite les jours suivant et ne firent qu'empirer .Elle tua le gourmet et au moment où elle crut tuer le vrai empereur voilà que c'était un piège du commandant Maro . On les avait trahis . Lorsqu'elle revint au sanctuaire ce fut un massacre . A part Nazir et Babette tous était mort et Astrid lui avoua sa trahison avant de mourir . Pour Moana ce fut le comble du désespoir le rêve de Cicéron s'effondrait . Mais la mère de la nuit la remit d'aplomb en lui disant que le contrat été toujours d'actualité .Regonflée à bloc elle partit sur les trace de sa proie flanquée de son fidèle Zulu . Non seulement elle allait tuer l'empereur mais aussi Maro pour le plaisir . A bord du Kataria elle n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un passage vers le souverain de Tamriel qui , à sa grande surprise , l'attendait . Il la reçut avec calme et politesse et ils prirent le temps de discuter .

_ Pardonnez moi cette question mais puis je savoir , au delà de l'ambition de la confrérie ou l'or votre motivation personnelle ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air de chercher vraiment la gloire … j'ai plutôt l'impression que votre destin serait de maintenir un certain équilibre dans ce pays .

Moana réfléchit c'est fou ce qu'elle détestait ce mot : le destin entre les grises barbes et Delphine ce terme lui était devenu exécrable .

_ Je fais … ça pour un ami très cher à mon cœur … Tout ce que nous sommes … Tout ce que nous serons . Il a toujours espérer au point d'en sacrifier sa raison ...Je ne veux pas votre mort personnellement mais je l'aime et je veux qu'il soit heureux … dit-elle avec honnêteté .

_ Je comprends et je pense que c'est une bonne raison . Je vais vous avouer une chose mademoiselle . Ma mort n'arrêtera pas cette guerre et n'affaiblira pas l'ambition des Thalmor mais le successeur que j'ai choisit et qui ne pourra pas être changé est quelqu'un de bien et prêt à régner pour améliorer les choses . Tout ce qui manque c'est que des gens comme vous renversa la situation dans ce pays et je pris tout les dieux même Talos … Pour que cela arrive .

Leur discussion dura un long moment . Ce fut une conversation sage, honnête et courtoise . Puis l'empereur demanda en dernière faveur la mort du commanditaire de son assassinat . Moana accepta et l'empereur la remercia de sa courtoisie .

_ Majesté … permettez que nous passions à notre affaire . Je vais faire en sorte que le plus décent et le moins douloureux possible .

Et sur ceux elle lui coupa la gorge . Tuer Maro fut un vrai partie de plaisir pour elle .Et lorsqu'elle toucha son dût auprès de Motierre elle accomplit la volonté de l'empereur .En retournant au Sanctuaire d'Aubétoile elle fut accueillie avec joie . D'après Nazir le meilleur endroit pour acheter de quoi remettre en état la maison était la souricière auprès de Delvin Mallory un receleur de la Guilde des voleurs de Faillaise que Moana avait déjà rencontré . Elle décida donc de se mettre en route après avoir vérifier que la mère de la nuit était bien installée . Elle lui fit d'ailleurs part de ses félicitations . Mais la kahjiit avait le cœur lourd . Cependant elle eut à peine le temps de sortir qu'à sa grande surprise Cicéron apparut devant-elle .

_ Par Sithis …

_ Oreille noire ! Et oui c'est moi vous êtes folle de m'avoir épargné ! Cicéron devrait être l'oreille noire pas vous ! Maintenant vous allez mourir .

Puis devant la mine déconfite de la féline il éclata de rire lui faisant comprendre que c'était une blague . Moana rit à son tour et se jeta à son cou , embrassant ses joues avec tendresse .

_ Cicéron … cher doux Cicéron vous êtes vraiment un imbécile . Ronronna-t-elle avec tendresse . L'impérial était si fier et si fou de joie . Le bruit de la mort de l'empereur et du retour de la confrérie noire s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre et il voyait enfin son rêve se réaliser . Mais plus encore elle lui était revenu en vie et glorieuse . Quand il s'était réveillé guéris en compagnie de Lucien Lachance celui-ci lui avait rapporté les intentions de Moana . En plus des provisions elle lui avait laissée l'adresse de sa cabane à Rivebois où il se cacha jusqu'à la chute de la confrérie et les échos de son retour . Entre temps les habitants de la petite commune qui connaissaient bien Moana lui en apprirent beaucoup sur elle et en particulier les rumeurs sur le fait qu'elle puisse être enfant de Dragon . Étant de Cyrodill Cicéron connaissait bien cette légende .Imaginer sa douce en guerrière dragon l'amusait assez .

Pendant quelques mois Moana prit son rôle d'oreille noire très à cœur et Cicéron l'accompagnait à chaque fois . Puis elle découvrit la vie de voleur à Faillaise . Elle effectua des méfaits dans tout le pays et remit la guilde mourante d'aplomb . Ce fut la plus longue période où Cicéron ne la vit qu'en coups de vent et cela le désolait . Pire encore un jour elle annonça à ses amis qu'elle allait se marier . Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour le pauvre bouffon qui se résigna à la savoir dans les bras d'un autre et pour cause . L'autre en question s'appelait J'andra . C'était un kahjiit et qui a été l'amour d'enfance de Moana . Leur retrouvaille à Faillaise la troubla profondément et après quelque mois ensemble leurs souvenirs passés réveillèrent de tendres sentiments en elle . Lorsqu'elle se présenta à lui l'amulette de Mara autour du cou il ne se fit pas prier et accepta sa demande en mariage . Bien qu'heureuse le jour J elle ressentit de la peine à l'absence de Cicéron et lorsqu'elle pensait à son bouffon elle se sentait incertaine de sa décision . Elle aimait J'andra mais Cicéron c'était … différent … C'était comme fusionnelle . Malgré tout elle ne dit pas non au kahjiit .

Le cœur en souffrance Cicéron tint quand même bon et resta fidèle quoiqu'il arrive à son oreille noire adorée .l'accompagnant partout il l'aida à sauvé la guilde des voleurs et à traquer Mercer Fray le traître . Puis il l'a vit devenir maîtresse des voleurs et former une alliance fructueuse entre assassins et voleurs qui allait durer longtemps . Ils explorèrent des grottes ,des citées antiques , jouèrent les espions chez les thalmors et découvrirent le retour du fléau du monde Alduin . Durant ces périlleuses aventures Moana découvrit qui elle était et à qui elle pouvait s'allier comme le dragon Paarthurnax . Elle partageait sa vie entre ses aventures et sa famille : J'andra et ses deux enfants adoptés Sofie et Blaise . La première rencontre entre J'andra et Cicéron ne fut pas sans tensions car le kahjiit se méfia bien vite de l'intimité de l'impérial et de son épouse . Néanmoins par respect pour Moana il ne lui fit aucune scène et Cicéron ne laissa rien paraître de sa douleur et de sa jalousie . Surtout que les enfants l'adoptèrent immédiatement comme un grand frère pour le plus grand bonheur de Moana .

L'enfant de dragon elle était de plus confuse avec ses sentiments . Peu à peu elle se rendit compte que l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour Cicéron allait au delà de la tendresse des premiers instants . Elle le trouvait beau, même plus que beau … autant dans sa personnalité que dans son physique . Quand son mari lui faisait l'amour c'était les images de son premier bain avec le bouffon qui s'imposaient à elle . Le dévouement et la loyauté dont il faisait preuve à son égard la touchaient et l'envoûtaient . Pas un seul instant ne se passait sans que Cicéron ne face partit de sa vie , de son monde et de son univers .

« Est ce possible … ? Serais je amoureuse de Cicéron … ? » Se demandait-elle .

En voyant les enfants s'attacher autant au rouquin il imagina un instant fonder une famille avec lui et sentit son cœur s'embraser .

Vint le jour où après avoir retrouvé un parchemin des anciens elle apprit le Fendragon un cri pouvant rendre Alduin mortel . Elle l'affronta en haut de la gorge du monde avec Cicéron , Paarthurnax et Zulu . Elle lui imposa sa suprématie et il fuit en Sovnguarde . Se mit alors en place un vaste plan pour permettre à Moana de prendre en chasse Alduin et le tuer . Elle dut faire un conseil de paix au haut Hrothguar entre le général Tulius et Ulfric Sombrages qu'elle trouva plus qu'insupportable . C'est aussi là qu'elle se mit à détester définitivement Delphine quand elle lui demanda d'exécuter Paarthurnax . Durant le conseil Cicéron ne la quitta pas effaré par la puissance et la majesté qu'elle dégageaient . L'adolescente qu'il avait rencontrés prés de 10 mois auparavant était à présent une adulte certes de 17 ans mais dont le cœur était sage et fort . Cela la rendait encore plus belle aux yeux de l'impérial . A la fin du conseil les deux partis acceptèrent finalement de ce calmer le temps que Fort Dragon serve à piéger un dragon nommé Odahviing .

Avant de partir pour Blancherive Moana passa chez elle informer son mari de ses plans .

_Êtes vous vraiment sûre que ce plan va marcher ? Demanda J'andra .

_ Honnêtement non .Mais si ça marche je n'aurais pas une seconde à perdre et je devrais partir à la poursuite d'Alduin sur la seconde .

_ Avec « lui » ? Remarqua le kahjiit en désignant Cicéron resté à l'extérieur et occupant les enfants le temps que leur parents discutent . Le ton avec lequel il parla ne laissa que peu de place au doute à Moana . Il était jaloux .

_ Cicéron est mon plus fidèle et loyal ami . Avec lui , comme vous dites je suis en sécurité . Oseriez vous donc remettre en question ma loyauté mon époux ? Grinça-t-elle . En un sens elle savait qu'il était dans le vrai . Si elle avait un jour aimé son mari ce fut dans une autre vie quand ils étaient enfants .

_ Sachez que je vous aime … mais je sais que votre cœur est à lui … Lorsque vous reviendrez . Je vous rendrais votre liberté … Déclara-t-il la gorge noué . Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui prit la main .

_ Je vous ai aimé J'andra et je vous ai respecté . Pardonnez moi .

Il lui sourit avec bonté .

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner ma douce amie .

Capturer Odahviing n'eut rien de simple .Ce dragon était têtu et arrogant . Mais sachant tout de même reconnaître sa défaite il finit par faire preuve de respect envers l'Enfant de Dragon .

Il lui expliqua que beaucoup de dragons commençaient à remettre en doute le règne d'Alduin et se rangeaient de plus en plus du coté de Paarthunax et Moana . Alduin était partit se cacher en Sovnguarde pour reprendre ses forces . Son portail se trouvait dans un temple appelé Skuldafn , caché dans les montagnes .

_ Humm Krosis . Il reste un détail que j'ai oublié de mentionner au sujet de Skuldafn .

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Moana craignant la réponse .

_ Une chose très simple … Tu possèdes le thuum d'un Dovah mais sans ses ailes , tu ne pourras poser le pied dans Skuldafn . Bien évidement je pourrais d'y déposer mais pas si je suis emprisonné ici .

_ Je vois … Dans ce cas je vous libère .

_ Encore une chose ma sœur … Je ne pourrais transporter que toi et toi seule .Reprit le dragon d'un air humble .

Le cœur de Moana manqua un battement et elle tourna les yeux vers Cicéron et Zulu restés en retraient de la conversation .

_ Attendez un instant je vous pries … Gardes Libérez le ! Ordonna-t-elle .

Puis elle rejoignit son cher bouffon .

_ Alors chère Oreille Noire ? Allons nous mettre en chasse ? Demanda l'impérial avec un grand sourire .

_ Odahviing sait où est Alduin mais seul un dragon peut y aller et il ne peut transporter que moi sur son dos … Déclara la jeune chatte d'un air triste . Le sourire de Cicéron s'évanouit d'un coup .

_ Mais … Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre seule là bas ! Qui sait par quoi Alduin est protégé ! Et puis vous ne pouvez pas l'affronter seule … Non non Cicéron ne peut pas vous laissez … Bredouilla-t-il en commençant à perdre le contrôle . Mais la douce main de Moana sur sa joue le ramena sur terre .

_ Cicéron … Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas une minute à perdre … Je dois y aller . Lui dit elle tendrement .

L'impérial lui saisit les mains et les embrassa avec dévotion .

_ Je … Je ne veux pas perdre … Ma douce … Ma belle Moana … Souffla-t-il contre sa peau avec douleur . L'un comme l'autre savaient que les chances pour que la kahjiit revienne saine et sauve étaient vraiment maigres .Mais il fallait qu'elle y aille et qu'elle en finisse une fois pour toute .

Les mots de Cicéron et le ton avec lequel ils étaient dit enflammèrent le cœur de la minette . Elle ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments .

_ Je reviendrais … je te le promets … Je ne sais pas comment , ni quand mais je trouverais un moyen . Même si je dois me mettre à dos tout les dieux et daedras ! Ils ne m'empêcheront pas de revenir vers l'homme que j'aime … Murmura-t-elle . Cicéron crut un instant avoir mal entendu mais il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que les lèvres duveteuses se posèrent sur les siennes . Moana mit tout son amour dans ce baiser se fichant éperdument de la présence des gardes ou du Jarl Balgruf . L'assassin n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se détacha de lui et bondit sur le dos du dragon qui décolla . Cicéron et Zulu scrutèrent le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus . Le rouquin dut faire appelle à toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'écrouler en hurlant de désespoir .

Skuldafn ne fut pas une partie de plaisir : Entre des dragons , des draugrs et oh surprise un prêtre dragon incapable de tenir en place 5 minutes la rage de Moana envers Alduin était plus que décuplée . Mais au moment de passer le portail pour Sovnguarde elle eut un moment de flottement .

« Je vais entrer... Dans le royaume des morts … Je peux pas le croire ... » Elle retint son souffle et sauta en fermant les yeux . Lorsqu'elle les ré-ouvrit ce fut plus que magique . Devant elle s 'étendait une vallée absolument magnifique sous un ciel aux couleurs divines . Il lui semblait entendre en échos les voix de guerriers qui chantaient son titre en langue draconique . Cette vision féerique s'assombrit lorsqu'elle vit Alduin s'élever de la brume en rugissant . Elle se fraya un chemin à travers le brouillard essayant de guider deux ou trois âmes perdues vers le Panthéon de Shor qu'elle avait vu depuis les hauteurs . Elle eut même la surprise de rencontrer le jeune haut roi Torygg et son cher mentor Kodlack Blancrin . Affronter Tsun , le bouclier de Shor s'avéra plus difficile que prévu en effet , le guerrier n'avait pas volé son surnom . Mais finalement portée par sa volonté de retourner auprès de Cicéron et sa soif de combat elle gagna son droit d'entrée .

A Blancherive Cicéron patientait . Ne trouvant pas le sommeil il faisait les cent pas à Douce Brise , autour de la ville ou à jorrvaskr . Les compagnons étaient sympathiques avec lui . Sa dévotion envers leur dirigeante imposait le respect selon eux . L'impérial se sentait perdus et inutile .Moana lui manquait et il sentait sa raison l'abandonner . Il était mort de peur .Pour s'occuper il rendait de menus services dans la ville essayant de paraître souriant . L'idée de retourner à son rôle de gardien auprés de la mère de la nuit lui traversa l'esprit mais son amour pour l'Oreille Noire était plus fort . Et puis avec le temps une jeune recrue de la confrérie était devenu l'apprentie gardien du rouquin et son travail était plus qu'honorable .Il savait que la mère impie était entre de bonnes mains .Il avait l'impression d'attendre depuis des mois alors que cela ne faisait que 24 heures que Moana était partie . Il ne cessait de repenser à ses dernières paroles et à son baiser . Est-ce son esprit fou qui lui jouait un mauvais tour ? Ou les dieux enfin le bénissaient de la plus belle manière qui soit ? Celle qu'il aimait en secret répondait à ses sentiments … ? Il pria les dieux , TOUT les dieux de la ramener à lui .

« Pitié … Rendez la moi … Juste rendez la moi... »

Il sentait l'affreux bouffon sous sa peau , il entendait son rire lointain … Non il ne devait pas craquer . Il devait rester fort . Il concentrait son esprit sur tout les souvenirs qu'il avait avec l'enfant de dragon , son sourire , son visage , son baiser …

Il s'accrochait . Mais alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées des cris se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la jument pavoisée . Il sortit et comprit pourquoi les habitants paniquaient .En plein jours le ciel se couvrit d'aurores boréales multicolores prenant la formes d'Alduin , de dragons et de guerriers . Puis le ciel se couvrit de nuages violacés et le tonnerre gronda . Comme si la bataille qui se préparait à Sovnguarde avaient des échos jusque sur Nirm .

De son coté Moana se préparait effectivement à la confrontation finale avec Alduin . Au Panthéon elle fut reçu comme une déesse de la guerre par Ysgramor en personne et rencontra de grand héros des temps ancien . Elle se sentait plus que gênée et petite face à tout ces guerriers et érudits . Puis ce fut l'instant de l'assaut final . En compagnie des trois héros parleurs qui avaient combattus Alduin la première fois elle dégagea la brume et attaqua le dévoreur de monde de front . Ce fut une lutte sauvage à coup de cris et d'épées . A chaque coup qu'elle donnait ou recevait la kahjiit pensait à Cicéron , Zulu , les compagnons , les voleurs , ses enfants , J'andra … Tout ce qui ce trouvait sur Nirm . Elle savait à présent pourquoi elle se battait : Pour la liberté, pas que la sienne , pour tout ceux qu'elle aimait , tout ces parias qui lui avait ouvert les bras : assassins , voleurs , loup garous , guerriers free lance , dragons rebelles ...Était-ce ça son destin ? Peut importe elle avait choisit .Finalement comme portée par la bataille elle grimpa sur lageule du monstre et lui enfonça son épée dans le cerveau . Alduin poussa un horrible hurlement et explosa relâchant toute les âmes qu'il avait engloutit . A l'instant de sa mort , le ciel redevint normal en Bordeciel . Sovnguarde retrouva sa beauté et sa gloire . Moana fut glorifiée et portée en triomphe par les héros . Enfin Tsunn aprés lui avoir rendu les honneurs la renvoya sur Nirm par un puissant cris .Après une lumière aveuglante elle fut de retour au sommet de la gorge du monde où Paarthunax et d'autre dragons lui rendirent à leurs tour hommage . Le vieux dragon et sa disciple envisagèrent un avenir de paix et d'entente entre les dragons et les mortels . Un travail long et difficile mais plein d'espoir . Finalement Odahviing lui fit part de son honneur de la considéré comme une amie et se proposa même de la raccompagnée à Blancherive . Ce qu'elle accepta très volontiers . Mais alors qu'elle s'envolait dans le ciel le cœur emplis de joie , elle ne s'aperçut pas de la fumée noire qui s'élevait de la forêt d'Epervine .

Lorsqu'elle apparut au dessus de la ville sur le dos d'un dragon une gigantesque foule scanda son titre dansant et chantant de bonheur . Le dragon eut du mal à atterrir sans écraser personne .Elle bondit de son cou et la foule se rassembla autour d'elle . Elle chercha désespérément Cicéron du regard quand deux bras la saisirent et le visage rayonnant de l'impérial lui apparut . Folle de joie elle enserra son torse musclé incapable de parler tellement elle était heureuse et soulagée . Cicéron lui riait et riait encore tant sa joie était grande . Il la serra contre son cœur couvrant sa chevelure de baisers respirant son parfum et pleura de soulagement .

_ Tu es revenu … Tu es revenu …

_ Je te l'avais promis … Murmura-t-elle amoureusement en le regardant dans les yeux . Elle voulut l'embrasser mais la foule compacte les entraîna dans une fête spontanée qu'ils ne purent refuser . Mais alors que la journée avançait et que les deux amoureux ne purent avoir un seul instant d'intimité . Une femme en armure de plate Uthgerd l'inflexible qui était le chambellan du manoir du Lac arriva en catastrophe à Fort dragon où la fête battait son plein .

En la voyant Moana sut tout de suite que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et elle es détacha de ses amis .

_ Uthgerd ? Que se passe-t-il .

_ Il s'est passé une chose horrible madame . Des Sombrages saoul sont arrivés … Ils voulaient de l'eau et votre époux leur en a donné … quand ils ont compris que le Manoir vous appartenez .. Ils sont devenus complètement fous … ils ont pillés , brûlés …

_ Mes enfants … Qu'ont-ils faits à mes enfants ?! Et J'andra … Il va bien … ?! Mais répondez!Paniqua la féline . Alerter par ses cris Cicéron descendit les escalier de l'étage où il se trouvait .

_ Les enfants vont bien … Mais votre époux … est mourant … Ce qui lui ont fait … c'était affreux ...Pardonnez moi je n'ai pas put … Ils étaient trop nombreux …

A ces mots la kahjiit se sentit basculer dans un abîme . Sans même le temps d'attendre Cicéron elle fonça à l'écurie et partit sur le dos de Crindombre . Le cheval galopait de toute ses forces à travers les bois . Personne n'aurait put arrêter Moana , ni bêtes , ni bandits … Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'à peine sortie d'un cauchemar , elle allait de nouveau voir l'horreur .

Quant à Cicéron et Zulu ils partirent sur ses talons avec Uthgerd qui les avaient informés de la situation . Le Jarl leur prêta les plus rapide de ses chevaux . L'assassin se doutait bien dans qu'elle état son oreille noire devait se trouver . Il connaissait ce désespoir . Et bien que jaloux de J'andra , jamais il ne lui aurait souhaité un sort pareil .

La scène devant Moana la renvoya bien loin en arrière , le jour où la caravane de marchands à laquelle elle appartenait avait été attaquée et sa famille massacrée par les Sombrages . Le manoir n'était plus qu'un champs de ruine duquel les habitants d'Epervine tentaient d'extraire la moindre chose encore intact . On la conduisit à la longère du Jarl où elle retrouva ses deux enfants traumatisés mais vivant . Cependant quand elle vit J'andra elle crut mourir . Le pauvre Kahjiit avait souffert : Étendu sur une civière , il était couvert de plaies et de brûlures que les sorts , bandages et pommades ne pouvaient soulager . Les sombrages l'avait affreusement torturé et bien qu'étant un bon guerrier , ils avaient menacés de s'en prendre aux enfants et aux habitants de la maison si il ne se laissait pas faire . Dés qu'ils se furent suffisamment amusés ils mirent le feu et les abandonnèrent à leur sort .

Moana se pencha sur son époux qui lui sourit .

_ Vous avez donc réussi j'en suis heureux …

_ Ne parlez pas mon ami … Gardez vos forces pour vous rétablir … Dit-elle en essayant de sourire à travers ses larmes .

_ Très chère … La mort vient me chercher … Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir vous parler avant … Mon départ …

_ J'andra … J'aurais dût être là pour vous aider … Pardonnez moi …

_ Votre destin était … ailleurs et le mien … fut d'avoir été votre époux … Pour un temps … Je ne regrette pas cette vie …

_ J'aurais voulut … J'aurais …

_ Ne regrettez pas vos sentiments pour Cicéron … Ce sont de beaux sentiments … honnêtes et forts … En un sens je préfère qu'il ne soit pas là … Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il me voit ainsi ...cela n'aurait pas été convenable … Le blessé eut une quinte de toux .

_ J'andra ! Paniqua sa femme .

_ Vivez … Libre toujours … Je pars rassuré sachant qu'un homme honorable et loyal sera vous aimer comme vous le méritait … Adieu Moana …

Et il mourut dans ses bras . Les enfants éclatèrent en sanglots .

Lorsque Cicéron et les autres arrivèrent à leur tour à Epervine , il pleuvait à torrent . L'assassin trouva sa belle assise sur le porche de la longère trempée jusqu'aux os . Ayant une idée de la situation il s'approcha doucement ôta son manteau de fourrure et lui posa sur les épaules . Elle leva vers lui des yeux remplis de douleur qui déchirèrent le cœur du rouquin . Malgré ça il lui sourit avec beaucoup de tendresse . Ni tenant plus elle se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots . Ses pleurs déchirant auraient brisés le plus solide des cœurs de pierre . Tout ce que put faire Cicéron c'est la serrer dans ses bras avec tout son amour . Caressant ses cheveux et la berçant comme elle le faisait pour lui .

_ Cicéron est là … Rien de mal … N'arrivera à l'Oreille Noire … Murmura-t-il .

Les semaines suivantes il plut sans relâche . Moana reçut l'autorisation d'offrir à son époux des funérailles kahjiit . De toute façon le jarl d'Epervine n'aurait pas osé déclencher sa colère . Elle passa plusieurs jours avec ses enfants à Blancherive et demanda gentiment à Cicéron de rentrer au sanctuaire voulant être seule . Bien sûr Cicéron accepta même si ce fut à contre cœur . S'occupant de ses enfants l'héroïne du peuple se battait contre la rage qui l'habitait , l'envie de se rendre à Vemdeaume et de tuer Ulfric Sombrages lui brûlait les entrailles .Mais elle savait bien que tout ce qu'elle gagnerait c'est de la haine et encore plus d'ennemis . Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ses enfants adorés et tenter d'oublier sa douleur .

De son coté au sanctuaire , Cicéron ne manqua pas de raconter aux autres les événements aussi bien glorieux que tragiques des dernières semaines . Pour Nazir , Babette et les autres ce fut un choc d'apprendre que leur amie était non seulement le célèbre enfant de dragon mais que pour la récompenser de ses efforts le destin la poignardait dans le dos .Le fou s'occupait de son apprenti et de la mère de la nuit mais son cœur était torturé par l'absence de Moana . Il se sentait honteux de l'avoir laissé seule bien qu'il n'ait fait que répondre à sa demande . Puis un jour , ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et les jappements joyeux de Zulu dans les escaliers suivit de Moana .

_ Moana ! S'écria Babette en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur .

_ Ça fait plaisir de vous voir Oreille Noire . La salua Nazir .

_ Moi aussi cher frère . Je suis vraiment désolée de mon absence .

_ Cicéron nous a tout raconté … Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez .

C'est à cet instant que le concerné sortit de l'ombre . Craintif à l'idée d'avoir été trop indiscret sur la vie privée de son amour . Mais au lieu de reproches elle vint contre son torse et l'entoura de ses bras .

_ Merci Cicéron … même loin tu veilles sur moi … Je te demande pardon je n'ai pas été présente …Je sais que tu angoisses quand je ne suis pas prés de toi … Ronronna-t-elle .

Les autres membres de la famille préférèrent les laisser seuls . Babette et Nazir se doutaient bien des sentiments qui unissaient leur deux amis .L'impérial se sentit fondre . Encore une fois elle devinait son cœur , encore une fois elle pensait à lui en premier . Il souleva son menton du bout des doigts et plongea ses yeux ambres dans ceux de sa bien aimé .

_ Cicéron n'a rien à pardonner … Il vous … te fallait du temps … Je suis le gardien et je dois être patient .Elle lui sourit .

_ Je t'aime … Dit-elle doucement .

_ Je t'aime aussi … répondit l'impérial avec émotion .

Les contrats reprirent , les quêtes aussi . Mais aussi étonnant que ça paraisse les deux amoureux n'allèrent jamais plus loin que des baisers . Et pourtant l'un comme l'autre brûlait d'envie de passer à l'acte . Chacun craignait de brusquer l'autre . Pourtant Cicéron avait déjà connut des femmes de toutes les espèces et Moana avait profité de sa beauté et de ses charmes .

Hors un soir alors qu'ils campaient prés d'un lac . Moana décida d'aller se baigner sous prétexte qu'elle était crasseuse . En réalité elle essayait surtout d'attirer Cicéron pour un peu de tendresse autre que platonique . Car depuis la mort de J'andra ils n'avaient pas repris de bains ensemble . Ils dormaient ensembles mais se touchaient à peine leur intimité était comme obstruée par un mur . Cicéron la regarda s'éloigner et retirer son armure de la confrérie . Il sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues . Zulu qui jusque là les avaient accompagnés sans réagir estima qu'il était temps d'intervenir . Sans prévenir il attrapa le pain que l'assassin allait mangé et le narguât.

_ Zulu ! Rends à Cicéron tout de suite ! S'écria le rouquin en se lançant à sa poursuite . Le renard courut jusqu'au lac à l'endroit où se trouvait sa maîtresse . Quand il arriva à sa hauteur il sauta dans la boue et Cicéron glissa dans la boue à son tour sous les yeux effarés de Moana qui éclata de rire .

En se relevant Cicéron envoya un regard meurtrier à Zulu qui aussi sale que lui battait de la queue d'un air satisfait . L'assassin s'essuya le visage et se figeât devant la vision de sa bien aimée nue et riant de bon cœur . Jamais il ne l'avait vu si belle .

_ Par Sithis Cicéron tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Cette fois plus d'excuses tu te déshabilles et tu viens ! Ordonna-t-elle en lui jetant un savon . Le visage écarlate l'impérial commença à se déshabiller sans s'apercevoir que la féline le dévorait des yeux . Elle s'attendrissait de l'attitude enfantine de son compagnon mais en même temps elle savait qu'il était un homme et désirable avec ça . Enfin nu il avança timidement et assez maladroitement vers l'Oreille Noire qui continuait à rire .

_ Chère Oreille noire je ne te permet pas de te moquer de l'humble ...Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il trébuchât dans l'eau et Moana se tordit de rire encore plus . Passant rapidement à une humeur joueuse il se releva et souleva la kahjiit avant de la balancer à l'eau . Son rire résonna dans toute la forêt .

_Alors ça tu vas me le payer ! Hurla-t-elle en émergeant . Ils jouèrent dans l'eau comme deux gamins comme la première fois . Ils luttèrent en riant jusqu'à ce qu'ils écroulent l'un sur l'autre sur la berge .Allongée sur le sol Moana était ravie de la vision au dessus d'elle . Avec les aurores boréales déployées dans le ciel Cicéron était magnifique .La kahjiit se mit à ronronner de plaisir face au visage gêné de son futur amant .

Le pauvre Cicéron était complètement pétrifié . Il sentit une chaleur agréable monter de son bas ventre et il savait très bien qui en était la cause .

Il déglutit et les mots sortirent tout seuls .

_ Je t'aime … Moana …

La dénommée sourit et lui caressa la joue .

_ Tu étais moins timide lors de notre premier bain … Approche ...Supplia-t-elle avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle dans un tendre baiser . Cicéron eut l'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois . Il goûtait chaque parcelle de Moana , s'enivrait de la douceur de son pelage , sentait son corps réagir à ses caresses . Les cris de plaisir qu'elle poussait le remplissaient de bonheur. Sous les mains de son amant la féline se sentait plus vivante que jamais . Elle miaula d'extase sous le plaisir que la bouche de son impérial offrait à ses seins son ventre et entre ses cuisses . Elle devait se l'avouer elle ne s'attendait à de tels talents de la part de son gardien . Cicéron fut à la fois sauvage et tendre . Il la prépara avec ses doigts et sa langue avec délicatesse et passion . Il lui murmura des mots à l'oreille qui la firent gémir de plaisir . Sous le regard brûlant du rouquin ,elle se sentit vulnérable et délicieusement soumise .Quand il entra en elle ce fut comme un choc électrique . Cicéron dût faire appelle à toute sa volonté pour ne pas jouir immédiatement tant la chaleur intime de Moana était puissante .Lorsqu'il baissa le regard et vit ces orbes émeraudes embués de plaisir il se crut bénis des Dieux .

_ Moana … Gémit-il .

_ Bouges … Je t'en supplie … Miaula-t-elle .

Il s'exécuta allant et venant entre ses reins . Les cris d'extase de l'enfant de dragon se rependirent dans la nuit . S'agrippant à son dos , elle griffa la peau blanche sous laquelle elle sentait les muscles de son amant rouler . Plus rien ne comptait sauf eux , plus rien n'existait … Ils étaient seuls au monde libres de tout .Quand l'orgasme les prit ce fut l'apothéose du bonheur. Cicéron s'écroula sur sa compagne et la serra fort dans ses bras respirant son parfum à plein poumons .

Alors que l'aube pointait Zulu qui avait préféré s'éloigner durant la nuit observait avec satisfaction ses deux amis sous la tente enlacés sous leur couverture . La tête posée sur le torse de Cicéron , Moana écoutait son rythme cardiaque et lui entrelaçait les cheveux écarlates entre ses doigts . Ils restèrent silencieux le sourire au lèvres , conscient qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots à cet instant pour se dire combien ils s'aimaient . Ils avaient le monde pour eux . Ils étaient libres de vivre leur vies au jour le jour ou de faire des projets . Bordeciel n'avait pas finit d'entendre parler de l'amour extraordinaire d'un enfant de dragon libre comme l'air et d'un assassin bouffon aussi dangereux que loyal .

FIN

Et voilà le plus long one shot que j'ai écrit ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais à nouveau sur ce couple tout dépendra de l'inspiration .

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !


End file.
